How to Survive Your Senior Year at Storybrooke High
by Nerds 2.0
Summary: So this is a rewrite of something I tried to write over the summer. Basically, this is an AU of Regina and the Storybrooke characters as high school students and the crazy stuff that happens their senior year.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back!** **Sorry for the whole deleting my account thing. I'm new to this and I was scared and overwhelmed by the reviews and stuff. I appreciated them and you guys are truly awesome, but I've always been nervous when people read my stories. Ever since I "deleted" my account, I haven't stopped thinking about the story I didn't finish. This story. I can't promise I'll be able to update all the time (you know, school and whatnot), but I will try my best to update at least once a month. Hopefully I'll make this as good as it was the first time around.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. Or Eggo Waffles. I just like both of them.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell**

Regina Mills had never liked school. Okay, that's a lie. She **used** to like school. But now it was a never ending nightmare that she had to endure eight hours a day, five days a week, for a total of one hundred eighty days. Needless to say, she was grateful senior year was finally here.

She woke up early so she could style her hair the way she liked. Short and simple, it was much different from the long braids she once used to wear. As she walked to the bathroom, she saw the picture of her and Daniel from freshmen year. She stopped to look at it. Things had been so simple back then. She and Daniel were two fourteen year olds hopelessly in love, ready to tackle the challenges their first year of high school posed. But halfway through their sophomore year, Mary Margaret Blanchard killed Daniel in a hit and run. She got away with it too, all because her father was the chief of police. You'd think killing her classmate would have killed Mary Margaret's reputation, but her father managed to convince all of Storybrooke it had been Daniel's fault. Daniel's father and mother were so upset that they moved out of town before the funeral, and took Daniel's body with them. Regina had never been more heartbroken.

She sighed and set the picture back down. If only this small town weren't so corrupt, then Daniel would've gotten justice and Mary Margaret would've gotten the punishment she deserved. As Regina thought about the torturous events of the past, a small tear escaped her eyes. Immediately noticing it, she brushed it off. She would be strong today, just like she was every day. She had to be strong for Daniel. With that thought, she began to pain on her flawless mask of makeup.

Regina slipped into a sleek black dress she had picked out special for today. Everything had to be perfect. If there was one thing she was damn sure of, it's that she would look a hell of a lot better than Mary Margaret today. She slipped into her heels and grabbed her bag as she heard Mal's ringtone from her phone.

"Hey Queenie, I'm on my way." Mal said. Regina rolled her eyes. She had always hated that nickname. Ever since Mal started to take Latin, she had called Regina "Queen" or "Queenie" or "Her Majesty, Queen Regina." It had been funny at first, but Regina had quickly grown distaste for it. She wished Mal would just go back to calling her "Gina." Sure, Regina didn't like that one either, but at least it was better than "Queenie."

"Okay Mal. I'll be waiting outside." Regina said. Mal said a quick goodbye before hanging up. Regina looked at her alarm clock. Knowing Mal, she would be another ten minutes because she'd see the sunrise and want to take a picture. She had always been artsy like that.

Regina bounded down the steps toward the kitchen and nearly ran over her father in the process. Henry Mills was a short man with grey hair and a kind heart. He was Regina's role model and her rock. Although she looked like her mother, Regina liked to think she took after her father. After all, she had such an abusive relationship with her mother. It wasn't until her parents finally divorced that Regina was finally free from her mother's grasp. Well, except for the mandatory monthly visit. But she could deal with that because there was always someone there with her to make sure Cora behaved.

Henry had moved out of the way just in time and grabbed Regina to slow her down.

"Careful Regina. What's the rush? It's your last year of high school. Take time to enjoy the last year you have with your old man." He laughed. Regina looked at her father. She could tell he was holding back tears. Henry loved Regina and had always wanted what was best for her. But Regina and Henry both knew that when Regina left for college, Henry's heart would break.

"Okay dad I will." Regina smiled before bounding into the kitchen, where she found her usual breakfast of two Eggo waffles with cut up strawberries waiting for her. Just as she finished eating, she heard a loud honk from outside. Mal was here.

"Bye dad!" Regina called as she walked out the front door. Sure enough, Mal was sitting in her purple truck outside of Regina's house. Maleficent Page had been Regina's best friend since kindergarten. Through thick and thin the two had stuck together. Mal was one of the only reasons Regina survived Daniel's death.

"QUEENIE! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE A DAY! HOW ARE YOU?" Mal screamed when she saw Regina, causing Regina to laugh.

"I'm fine Mal. How are you?" Regina responded.

"Ugh dead. I hate school. But at least it's our last year stuck in this town. Then it's off to Georgetown for me." Mal replied. "Have you applied anywhere yet?"

Regina inwardly groaned. College seemed to be the only topic of conversation nowadays. She was glad Mal already knew where she was going. But Regina missed the days when boys, fashion, and gossip about Mary Margaret were all they talked about.

"No. My mom wants me to apply to Yale and Harvard, but my dad wants me to stay close to home. There's just so many to choose from and I don't know which is right for me." Regina finally admitted.

"Have you thought about taking a gap year?"

"A what?"

"A gap year. A year between high school and college where you kinda just figure stuff out before deciding to go to college."

"Huh. I never thought about it. My mother would probably kill me if I tried to though." Regina said.

"All the more reason to do it." Mal winked, causing Regina to laugh.

The rest of the drive was peaceful, save Regina and Mal's tone deaf renditions of Havana, Galway Girl, and Bohemian Rhapsody. Regina was lost in her thoughts of what this year would be like. Would she pass all her classes? Could she survive Mary Margaret and her prissy posse of do-gooders?

"HOLY -" Mal screeched as she slammed on the breaks and honked the horn. Regina was jolted out of her day dreams as she saw what almost caused them to crash. It was a guy with brown hair, with the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. It almost took her breath away.

"EARTH TO REGINA. COME IN REGINA. I KNOW THE DUDE'S CUTE BUT STOP DROOLING HE COULD'VE KILLED US." Mel yelled in her ear, snapping Regina out of her daydream. The boy outside must've heard, because he blushed before heading into the cafeteria.

"I wasn't staring." Regina muttered.

"And Mr. Gold and Ms. French aren't secretly dating." Mal said sarcastically as she pulled into her spot and parked the car.

Mal and Regina walked into the cafeteria, arms linked together. To the freshmen, they looked like the most powerful, badass girls in the entire school. To the seniors, they looked even deadlier and more stunning than normal. The two smirked as they noticed all the attention they were getting. They sashayed to their seats in the back of the cafeteria and began tapping at their phones, waiting for the bell to dismiss them to homeroom. They hadn't sat down for a minute before someone approached them.

Regina groaned out loud this time when she saw who it was. Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Regina dear, you should know your skirt length is a little too short for our school's standards. And your shoulders are a bit exposed, so I hope you weren't planning on taking that jacket off. Otherwise I'd have to report you to Principal Heller." Mary Margaret informed Regina. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear lord Mary Margaret. Could you stop bothering me every time I violate a goddamn dress code? Get a life." Regina spat at her.

"Well I see you're in a better mood than our newest student." Mary Margaret huffed.

"What new student?" Regina asked. Mary Margaret pointed across the cafeteria, through the crowds of sophomores and freshmen at a girl with fiery red hair and pale blue eyes, who was pushing her way through the cafeteria.

"Out of my way munchkin!" The girl spat in a freshman's face as she pushed them aside.

Regina looked at the girl. She looked so familiar. Where had she seen her before? Oh who cared? Regina looked back at Mary Margaret.

"Rumor has it she's nineteen and failed out of her last school. She lives with foster parents because her real parents abandoned her in the woods. And apparently, she's got a wicked temper. Just like you Regina!" Mary Margaret smiled sweetly.

"Oh I can tell she and I are going to be great friends." Regina smiled in response at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, now fuming, turned around and walked away so she could go rant to Ruby Hood.

Regina turned back to look at the red haired girl again, but she was gone. Whatever. Regina was sure she'd see her again before the end of the day.

Regina and Mal continued to check out Instagram and Twitter on their phones before the bell rang. All the students swarmed to the front office, where the home room lists were posted. Regina was room 108, Ms. French's room. She looked at Mal, who was frowning. Regina followed Mal's gaze.

 **Regina Mills: Room 108, Ms. French.**

 **Maleficent Page: Room 316, Mr. Gold.  
**

Regina looked back at Mal, with tears in her eyes. How was she going to get through home room this year without her best friend? Mal held her gaze.

 _You'll be fine Regina._

 _But what if I'm not Mal?_

 _Regina, it's you. You're strong. You can do this. You'll be fine._

 _If you say so._

 _Now you're being overdramatic. Just like me._

 _I did learn from the best._

Mal smiled and offered Regina her arm. Together they walked to the center of the floor before they unlinked arms and went their separate ways. Regina walked to her home room with her head held high. She could do this. She could do this. Oh who was she kidding? She couldn't do this! She felt dizzy all the sudden as she bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." Regina apologized.

"It's okay." A thick British accent replied. Regina looked up.

"Oh my God." She whispered. It was the same kid Mal nearly ran over this morning.

"Oh it's you." He laughed.

"Listen, I'm sorry my friend nearly ran you over this morning...and if you heard her after that...she was just messing with me." Regina said quickly as she blushed.

"So you don't think I'm cute?" He asked, raising his eyebrow playfully.

"I never said that." Regina said cheekily, staring into his eyes. They were a dazzling shade of blue. As she stared into his eyes, the warning bell for home room rang.

"Crap!" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Is that bell bad?" The boy asked.

"It means we have less than two minutes to get to home room. They won't care if we're late though. It's the first day." She shrugged.

"That may be true, but I'm new here, and I don't plan on making bad first impressions." The boy explained as he started walking away.

"You've done a good job so far." Regina said, causing him to blush. "Where are you headed?"

"Room 109, Mrs. Potts."

"Oh you're right next door to me. Come on, I'll show you." Regina said and grabbed his arm. They ran through the crowd of students pushing toward their home room and arrived at rooms 108 and 109.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Regina said, waiting to hear his name.

"Robin. Robin Hood. I'm Ruby's cousin." Robin said as he extended his arm. Regina shook it gladly.

"And you are?" Robin asked. As Regina opened her mouth, the bell rang.

"Late. It was nice meeting you Robin. Hopefully I'll see you around." Regina said as she walked into home room.

"Wait! What's your name?" Robin called to her.

"You'll find out before the end of the day. I guarantee it." She called back, not even bothering to look over her shoulder.

Maybe Mal was right. Maybe this year **would** be okay. And if not, at least she had lunch and her afternoon classes with Mal to help her survive. Plus, Robin might be a new friend she could trust...maybe even something more.

Regina smiled happily as she sat down in her assigned seat at the back of the room. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the loud exclamation from a voice to her right.

"Oh you have **got** to be shitting me." The voice exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2: Newbies,Nicknames & New Goals

**A/N: If you guys don't know what a demerit is, it's like a slip you get and have to sign when you make a minor infraction of the rules at a high school. Your parents are notified and it goes on your permanent record, but resets after each quarter. Three demerits equals one after school detention.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own _Once Upon a Time._**

 **Chapter 2: Newbies, Nicknames, and New Goals**

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, dumbfounded at the girl's audacity to speak to her in such a manner.

"There's no cell service here." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"The name's Zelena, by the way. Zelena Oz." The girl said as she stuck out her hand.

"Regina Mills." Regina said, shaking Zelena's hand.

As the two shook hands, a boy their age walked into the classroom. He handed Ms. French a note excusing his lateness, and sat down in the corner opposite Regina and Zelena.

"Good Lord we're being overrun with newbies." Regina laughed.

"He's kinda cute though." Zelena pointed out.

"God no. I would never date him. He looks _way_ too much like my ex, James Princely. You could go after him though." Regina said.

"Please. He couldn't handle me. Besides, I've got this on and off relationship with this college guy, Hades Underworld." Zelena laughed.

"Wow, that sounds...tiring."

"It is, but it's worth it. He loves me and I...well, I don't know if I love him, but I do care for him." Zelena blushed.

Just as Regina was about to respond, Mary Margaret walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina snarled.

"Wow Regina, using profanity on the first day of school. Tsk tsk. That's a demerit. But, I guess I'll let it slide this time, seeing as you and Mal are separated." Mary Margaret said.

"Oh Mary Margaret thank you. You're so kind. Gosh, I don't know what I'd do without you in these harsh times." Regina said sarcastically, causing Zelena to laugh.

"Whatever Regina. I'm actually here to help the new kids out if they have any questions." Mary Margaret said as she whipped out a list of names. "Let's see, Ms. French's homeroom. David Nolan and Zelena Oz."

"That's me." Zelena and the boy who looked like James said. James walked over to Zelena's desk and waited for Mary Margaret to say something.

"Oh wow. I wasn't expecting someone so...handsome." Mary Margaret said after a while, looking David up and down. David blushed in response.

"Thank you sweetheart, but I dig men." Zelena said, causing Regina to laugh.

"Obviously I wasn't talking to you." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

Mary Margaret began her speech on the history of Storybrooke High, the clubs and activities offered after school, and so many other boring things Regina toned out. But one thing caught her attention.

"Oh yes, and the Homecoming Dance theme this year is _Once Upon a Time_. So everyone has to dress up like fairytale characters."

"You have _got_ to be shitting me!" Zelena and Regina shouted. David tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh.

"No, I'm not. We decided over the summer that it would be fun. And, you don't have to dress up as a princess or anything. You can dress up as any character you want. As long as it's not taken. Sign up sheets for characters will go up this afternoon. And I will _not_ have more than one fairytale character at this dance." Mary Margaret declared.

"What, are you afraid someone's going to look better than you in a Snow White costume?" Regina snorted.

"No, but I didn't want there to be two Evil Queens at the dance. There's only one person good enough for that role, and that's you Regina." Mary Margaret said with a smirk.

"Aw, thank you so much for caring." Regina said sweetly. The bell rang, indicating announcements would be coming on.

"Oh, there's the bell. You don't want to be late for announcements on the first day! Run along now _Snow_." Regina said, motioning for Mary Margaret to leave.

"And don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Zelena called as Mary Margaret left the room.

David walked back to his seat, but couldn't keep his eyes off Regina. There was something about her that screamed "danger." He didn't know if he should talk to her or not. _I'll wait until the end of the day, so I can hear more about her. She doesn't seem to have the best reputation._ He thought. He kept his head in his phone for the rest of home room, and didn't hear anything else Regina and Zelena said.

"Wow, you really hate her." Zelena said, turning to Regina.

"Yep."

"What the hell did she do to you?"

"That my dear, is a long story. One that I will tell you after announcements."

The announcements dragged on as Mary Margaret gave the same speech she had given David and Zelena. Regina nearly fell asleep twice, but was poked by Zelena, who really wanted to hear what had happened. Finally, they ended, and Regina was able to tell Zelena the full story.

"That's horrible!" Zelena gasped.

"Uh huh."

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to get back at her and make her life miserable?"

"Don't you worry dearie, I have a plan. One that involves this stupid Homecoming Dance." Regina said.

 _As do I, dear sister. As do I. And everything is going perfectly so far._ Zelena thought as she nodded along to Regina's ingenious plan. Zelena had to admit, she may not like her sister, but Regina was almost as wicked as she was. Although, she wasn't wicked enough. **Evil** was the better term to describe Regina and her vendetta. The second bell rang, snapping Zelena out of her thoughts.

"I'll see you later." Regina called as she walked out the door.

"See ya." Zelena yelled back.

If there was one thing everyone knew on that first day, it was that this year would be full of drama. And the new additions to the student body would only fuel the fires of Regina and Mary Margaret's hatred even more.


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming Dilemmas

**A/N: This takes place a couple days before homecoming. There's some stuff that happened in the past two months that's explained later in the chapter. Just so you guys know, the bold/italics in Zelena's narrative is the "bad" part of her conscience arguing with the "good" part.**

 **Disclaimer: Per usual, we don't own** ** _OUAT_** **.**

 **Chapter 3: Homecoming Dilemmas**

 _ **Regina**_

Regina walked home after another long day at school. In the past four years nothing had changed: go to school, get bored, get bombarded with homework and random projects due at the most inconvenient times, go home, eat dinner, stress for a solid five hours trying to get everything done, take a break to figure out how to get her revenge, give up around 11:30, take a shower, and sleep until her alarm went off at 6:00. It was boring. The only different thing this year was factoring in dates with Robin.

In the past two months, Regina and Robin had grown very close and had started dating. She had even met Robin's son, Roland. Initially, she hadn't been thrilled that her boyfriend had a son with his ex. But after meeting Roland and hearing about his mother and how she died, Regina realized she couldn't be mad at Robin. Besides, Roland was too adorable.

It was strange, whenever she was with Robin, it felt like...well, it felt like nothing Regina had ever felt before. Not even with Daniel, which scared her. Daniel was her true love. How could someone like Robin make her feel even better than when she was with Daniel?

Regina sighed, thoughts of Daniel and Robin continuing to plague her mind as she walked along Main Street. All the sudden, she stopped. _What the hell is going on over there?_ She wondered, looking at the boutique shop across the street. There were moving men carrying dozens of boxes into the store. One of them slipped, dropping the box, and revealing a magnificent gown.

 _Ahh, they're Mary Margaret's fairytale gowns for Homecoming._ Regina realized, rolling her eyes. She hadn't decided if she wanted to go yet. On the one hand, she did want to get her revenge on Mary Margaret. But, Homecoming was for losers and her plan for Mary Margaret could result in her losing Robin. _Besides_ , she thought, huffing angrily, _Robin hasn't even asked me yet._ Normally she wouldn't care, she'd go with Mal. But ever since Regina had met Zelena and spent time trying to destroy Mary Margaret, Mal had been spending less and less time with her. Regina tried making more time for Mal, but Mal always seemed to be busy with her new college boyfriend, oh what was his name? Mal had told Regina a million times but she could never remember what it was.

As Regina stood across the street staring off into space, lost in her thoughts, Mary Margaret emerged from the store with a clipboard.

"Okay guys! I need all the boxes with even numbers on this side and all the boxes with odd numbers on this side." She yelled, pointing in different directions. The men began shuffling and moving the boxes. It wasn't until everything was on its appropriate side that Mary Margaret saw Regina. _Perfect._ She thought with a smirk.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret called, waving Regina over with her clipboard.

 _Shit._ Regina thought, snapping back to reality. _Might as well go over._ She thought as she rolled her eyes and crossed the street.

"I am soooo glad you're here!" Mary Margaret squealed. "Okay, your dress is in box number two over there." She pointed to a box at the front of the evens pile. Regina looked across at the odds pile and saw a gigantic white box labeled "1."

"Let me guess, yours is number one?" Regina asked.

"Omg you are so smart!" Mary Margaret laughed. Regina had to bite her tongue so a sarcastic remark didn't slip.

Regina walked over to her box. It was a somewhat beaten up brown box and was much smaller than Mary Margaret's. _Oh what's the harm in taking it and humoring her?_ Regina wondered, picking up the box. As she walked away, she heard Mary Margaret begin to say something but stop.

"What was that?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"I was going to tell you to tell your friends to get their dresses, but I forgot you don't have any." Mary Margaret smiled.

Regina knew Mary Margaret was just trying to make her mad. _No. I won't give her the satisfaction._ Regina thought and smiled.

"Aw, you're so cute when you try to be mean." Regina laughed and walked away.

When she got home, she walked to her room, threw the box on her bed, grabbed a pair of scissors, and opened it up. She gasped in horror at the dress she was supposed to wear. It was an exact replica of the dress from Disney's _Snow White_.

"I am NOT wearing this!" Regina growled through clenched teeth. Her phone vibrated and she looked to see who it was.

 _ **Zelena**_

Zelena had been sitting in Granny's Diner, thinking about her plan, while Regina had been talking with Mary Margaret. She and Regina had grown very close over the past two months, and she really didn't know if she wanted to hurt Regina anymore. _**If you hurt Regina, you hurt mother. Regina's always been the golden child. Now's your chance to destroy her happiness.** _She thought. _But I like Regina. She's my friend. She actually cares about me. **It's all lies. You know she's always using people to get back at Mary Margaret. Use her before she can use her.** I guess that's true._

She noticed Regina get her dress box from homecoming and breathed a sigh of relief. **_Perfect. I didn't think she was going to go. Now everything will go according to plan._** Zelena got up from her booth, left the Diner, and went to Mary Margaret to get her dress.

"Zelena Oz! So nice to see you!" Mary Margaret greeted her.

"Hi Mary Margaret." Zelena smiled.

"Let me see...huh, that's strange." Mary Margaret frowned, looking at her clipboard.

"What? Is my dress not here?" Zelena asked.

"No, it's just...well, you never signed up for a dress." Mary Margaret explained.

"Yes I did. I signed up for Little Red Riding Hood." Zelena insisted.

"Well it looks like Ruby signed up for that first. The only unclaimed ones are from the Wizard of Oz section. Oh, that's perfect considering you're Zelena-" Mary Margaret said.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Zelena growled.

"Sorry."

"There's nothing else."

"Nope."

"At least tell me the Wicked Witch is left." Zelena huffed as Mary Margaret checked her clipboard.

"You're in luck! It still is! Box number eighty seven." Mary Margaret said, pointing out the box. Zelena grabbed the box. This was going to be a nightmare.

Zelena walked back to her small apartment on the end of Main Street. She walked to her bed, plopped the box down, and grabbed a pair of scissors. When she opened the box, she screamed, grabbed her phone, and dialed Regina's number.

"DID YOU SEE YOUR DRESS?" She shrieked into the phone.

"I take it yours is as bad as mine is." Regina laughed.

"When Mary Margaret said she would pay for the dresses I thought I could trust her to have some taste!" Zelena cried.

"Same here. Mine's an exact replica of the Evil Queen's dress from the Disney movie." Regina groaned.

"At least you don't have an ugly black dress and hate with green spray paint, a fake witch's nose, and a build-your-own broom kit!"

"Wicked Witch of the West?"

"It's all that was left. I'd signed up for Little Red Riding Hood, but apparently 'Ruby signed up for it first.'" Zelena said, mocking Mary Margaret.

"Oh of course. I doubt Ruby knows thought. She's pretty chill and doesn't like it when Mary Margaret does stuff like this." Regina explained. Regina had been spending more time with Ruby because she was Robin's cousin and Regina wanted to get on her good side.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Why don't we make our own badass dresses?"

"Yeah...I don't know about that." Zelena said, her face reddening. Regina internally chastised herself. She had snuck into her dad's office after meeting Zelena because her last name had seemed so familiar. She was right. Zelena's father, William "Wood" Oz, was the town drunk and constantly voiced their lack of money and his worthless daughter.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun! You can come over and we can make them using my clothes." Regina pleaded.

"Alright." Zelena practically whispered.

"Awesome. I'll call Mal and tell her what we're doing. See you in a few." Regina said before hanging up the phone. Zelena sighed. It was going to be really hard to forgive herself after destroying Regina's happiness.

 _ **Mal**_

"Hey Queenie."

"Hey Mal! Listen, Zelena and I got our dresses for homecoming, and they suck. We're gonna make our own. Do you wanna come over and join us?"

"Queenie, what are you talking about? My dress is gorgeous. It's black with purple shimmers. Here let me send you a picture." Mal said, removing her phone from her ear and taking the picture.

"What the hell?"

"What does yours look like?"

"Hold on." Regina said. Mal's phone buzzed and she nearly died when she saw the picture.

"Oh yeah, she's totally messing with you. Everyone else has a normal dress." Mal confirmed.

"That little!"

"Queenie, calm down. Don't let her get to you."

"You're right. Thanks Mal. You can still come over if you want."

"No thanks. I think I'm getting sick and I don't want to infect you two."

"Alright well feel better. I'll come over later and we can watch movies until midnight."

"That'd be great." Mal laughed.

"Love you Mal."

"Love you too Queenie." Mal said and hung up, sinking to her bathroom floor. She looked at herself in the mirror and then at the package on her sink. She grabbed it and opened the box, removing its contents and following the instructions thoroughly.

Mal sat in her bathroom waiting for the timer to expire. _God, what've I gotten myself into? So much for Georgetown next year._ She thought, sniffling as tears threatened to leave her eyes. _Stop being a wuss. You don't even know yet. Oh, what's the point in lying to myself?_ Mal thought. The timer went off, and she looked at the piece of plastic in her hands.

Two lines. She was going to be a mother.


End file.
